MegaMan 2 the sequel to Megaman and the Dark Shado
by Uiemad
Summary: Chapter 5 is up
1. Does Mega really have a brain, Naaaaaaaa...

This is the sequel to Megaman and the Dark Shadow of the 666  
  
Did u like the last one? If u haven't read it please read it and review.  
  
Its been three years, Mega has gone to collage Roll is married to Giga. And the friends r just like before. Bass is still alive. And that's it. Read on!  
  
(beep, beep, beep)  
  
(Giga wakes up to the sound of his alarm and shuts it off, then he gets out of bed)  
  
Giga: Roll wake up.  
  
(Roll wakes up and they both get dressed and go downstairs)  
  
(Giga grabs a bowl of cornflakes when..)  
  
(ding dong)  
  
Roll: Its open!  
  
(Mega steps into the room)  
  
Mega: Hiya!  
  
Giga: ur back from collage!?!  
  
Mega: yup, and I passed too!  
  
(Giga and Roll stare in disbelieve)  
  
Giga: Roll get ready to die cause the world is about to end!  
  
Mega: It is?. Nooooooooooooooo! I don't wanna die!  
  
Giga: I was jokin u idiot!  
  
Mega: Yay!  
  
Roll: That's it!  
  
(Roll picks up Giga and hits Mega in the head with him)  
  
Giga & Mega: Ow!  
  
Giga: Huh?  
  
Roll: What is it?  
  
(Giga blasts away the door, u see the door and bass flying into the sky)  
  
Giga we really need to get rid of our pest problem!  
  
Roll: -_-  
  
Mega: Cornflakes, Yum!  
  
Giga: No Mega that's mine!  
  
(Mega eats the cereal and the box)  
  
Mega: Yummy!  
  
Giga & Roll: -_-  
  
Giga: My Cornflakes  
  
Giga: That's the only thing I like more than Roll  
  
Roll: \_/  
  
(Roll waks Giga across the head)  
  
Giga: What did I do?  
  
Roll: Tell me, when did u become a bigger idiot than Mega!  
  
Mega: No one is dumer than me, No One!  
  
(Mega starts thrashing around the room like an idiot while yelling no one)  
  
Mega: No One!  
  
Mega: No One!  
  
Giga: U and yer big mouth Roll!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it was kinda short but the next chapter will be bigger.  
  
Reviews please! 


	2. Bass again? And who is this Treble, Vile...

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Mega: No one!  
  
Mega: No one!  
  
(Giga hits Mega in the head, Mega falls unconcious)  
  
***********************************************  
  
(Mega wakes up to the smell of donuts)  
  
Mega: ^_^ Yum!  
  
Roll: Greeeeeeat he's awake!  
  
Mega: Yes u r!  
  
(Mega picks up a pong & paddle thing and starts to play with it)  
  
Mega: ^_^ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Mega: ^_^ Back & forth, back & forth!  
  
Roll: -_-  
  
Mega: Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
(Giga wacks Mega across the head and breaks the paddle)  
  
Mega: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Roll: Yes!  
  
Mega: Really?  
  
Roll: What/  
  
Giga: Who?  
  
Bass: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Roll: What the fuck! I thought we killed u, u ass!  
  
Bass: -_-  
  
Giga: ..  
  
Mega: Who is that?  
  
Trebble: I have come to warn u about a evil far more idiotic than Bass!  
  
Giga: Who?  
  
Trebble: Ive come from the future to help u in the upcoming war against Sigma & Vile!  
  
Giga: Uh, yeah.  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Two months later)  
  
Giga: Im sooooooooooo bored of u Treble!  
  
Treble : Shut up and go to sleep!  
  
******************************************************  
  
(Its early morning and Giga is walking next to the forest whaen all of a sudden Vile appears out of the fog)  
  
Giga: Vile!?!  
  
Vile: Its time to die!  
  
(Giga is about to lunge at Vile when Vile blows up a nearby squirl)  
  
Vile: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Giga: !_! How could u!  
  
(Giga lunges at vile and swipes at him with his sword)  
  
Giga: Die!  
  
Vile: Ow! That hurt u ass!  
  
Giga: Ooh im affended  
  
Vile: -_-  
  
(Vile disappears in a puff of smoke)  
  
Giga: Wimp!  
  
**********************************************  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
Mega: Bla, bla, bla! Yap, yap, yap!  
  
Roll: Mega shut up now!  
  
Mega: Y?  
  
Giga: Meeeeeeeeeegaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Mega: Hi!?!  
  
Bass: Eeeeeeeeeeviiiiiilllllllllllll!!!  
  
Roll: Whered u come from!?!  
  
Giga: Who cares!!!  
  
(Giga blows Bass away)  
  
Bass: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End Kinda short but review please!. Somebody gimme a good idea.. 


	3. Treble, married!

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Treble: -_-  
  
(Roll gets shot in the back)  
  
Vile: Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Giga: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Vile: Yes!  
  
Giga: No!  
  
Vile: Yes!  
  
Giga: Die!  
  
Vile: What!?!  
  
(Giga blows Vile into the sky)  
  
Vile: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
******************************************************  
  
(At the house)  
  
(Roll wakes up and sees Giga)  
  
Roll: Thank u ^_^  
  
(Roll kisses Giga)  
  
Giga: O_O  
  
(Giga then shoots through the roof)  
  
Giga: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
(Then he hits the ground with a large thud)  
  
Mega: Hiya Treble!  
  
Treble: Hi! I would like u to meet my wife Daisy  
  
Daisy: Hi!  
  
Roll: Hi!  
  
Daisy: Treble, can u get me some flowers?  
  
Treble: K!  
  
Daisy: Thank u  
  
(Daisy kisses Treble)  
  
(Treble explodes, comes back together then faints)  
  
******************************************************  
  
Treble: Heres the flowers Daisy  
  
Daisy: Thank u  
  
*Crash!*  
  
Roll: Vile again!?!  
  
Vile: U shal all.T-T-T-T-Tre-ble?  
  
Treble: Yup!  
  
(Teble lunges at Vile and nocks him to the ground.Vile gets up and blows back Treble.Then Giga cuts Vile to pieces and blasts him to space)  
  
Vile: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Giga: U ok?  
  
Treble: Yeah  
  
Daisy & Roll: U two r so brave!  
  
(Daisy kisses Treble & Roll kisses Giga)  
  
Treble & Giga: ^_^  
  
(They both shoot through the roof)  
  
******************************************************  
  
Roll: R our heros better  
  
(Giga & Treble get up and go to the kitchen were Daisy made them hot chicken soup)  
  
Mega: I had mine!  
  
Giga: Wow!  
  
(Giga & Treble sit down to eat)  
  
End! 


	4. Sigma

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Treble: This is good  
  
Giga: Yeah!  
  
(Roll walks up to Giga)  
  
Roll: Come on Giga its time for bed  
  
Giga: Go away!!!  
  
Roll: -_-  
  
(Roll hits Giga in the face)  
  
Giga: Oooooooow!  
  
***************************************************  
  
*crash *  
  
Treble: Oh no, its..Sigma!  
  
Sigma: Prepare to die!  
  
(Sigma pulls out a sword and tries to slash Treble)  
  
(Treble blasts Sigma in the face)  
  
(Sigma gets up and slashes Treble in half)  
  
Sigma: Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Daisy: Nooooooooooo!  
  
Giga: Every one get inside.Now!  
  
(Giga lunges at Sigma and hits him in the jaw)  
  
Sigma: Aaaaaaaah!  
  
(Sigma swipes at Giga's feet but Giga jumps and kicks Sigma in the face)  
  
Sigma: How can u be better than me  
  
(Giga shoots Sigma in the face)  
  
Sigma: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
(Giga goes to his long haired form called SG and blasts Sigma)  
  
(Sigma gets up and slashes Giga's arm)  
  
Giga: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Sigma: Ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
Sigma: Vile come out and fight!  
  
( Vile steps out of the shadows)  
  
Giga: Ur still alive!?!  
  
Vile: o_-  
  
(Vile lunges at Giga then turns around and they both lunge at Sigma)  
  
Sigma: Wha!?!  
  
Sigma: Vile! U traitor!  
  
(Vile kicks Sigma in the gut then Giga blasts him)  
  
(It pretty much goes like this for a couple hours until Sigma dissapears in a puff of smoke)  
  
Sigma: Ill be back in 3 years!  
  
(Every one comes out of the house)  
  
Mega: Got the bacon!  
  
Giga: Whats that for!?!  
  
Mega: To eat  
  
Every one: -_-  
  
(Giga runs over to Treble and heals him)  
  
Treble: Thanx!  
  
(Every one goes inside)  
  
  
  
  
  
END! 


	5. The end

CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
(3 minutes later)  
  
(Sigma has returned with a smirk painted on his face)  
  
Sigma: Hahahahaha u fools, i have come back to kill u all.  
  
Sigma: This has been a long wait of 3 years so-  
  
Giga: u dick! its only been 3 minutes.  
  
Sigma: o, i c. ummm......i shall return in 1 year.  
  
Sigma: bwahahaha, bwahahaha!  
  
Giga: that guy is so stupid.  
  
Treble: i know, i cant believe they let him in harvard.  
  
Giga: well he did get kicked out after putting bottle rockets in his  
  
gym teachers pants.  
  
Mega: Bottle rockets r the collest thing invented-wait, i take that  
  
back. the best is the bfg!  
  
Giga: What the hells a bfg?  
  
Mega: duh!!!! Big Fuckin Gun!!!  
  
Everyone except mega: sigh  
  
Roll: C'mon u guys. we need to train in one minute before that  
  
dick gets back.  
  
Giga: didnt he say 1 year.  
  
Roll: u know he doesnt know how to count!  
  
Giga: ok then, lets train!  
  
(Everyone trains long and hard for the next 30 seconds)  
  
(they took up the other 30 seconds talking)  
  
(a faint "bwahahah" is heard.)  
  
Sigma: i have come back to kill everyone!  
  
Mega: i shall try some bologna!  
  
Sigma: um......yea u do that.  
  
Giga: Battle rutine set, exicute  
  
(a glow comes from Gigas testies)  
  
( all of a sudden Gigas tesies are magnatized to sigma.)  
  
Giga: what the Fuck!  
  
(gigas testies smack sigma to death!)  
  
(Everyone just stares in disbelief except mega)  
  
Mega: Cool beans!  
  
Mega: i'll trade u my candy for your super duper killing testies!  
  
Giga: Hell no!  
  
(what else will happen on these crazy heroes adventures)  
  
(find out next Story) 


End file.
